Get It Right
by crazy-cat-lady-chelsea
Summary: Kyle would do anything for his super best friend, but when Stan needs comfort does Kyle take things too far? Style pairing.


I do not own South Park or any of the characters.

This is just a random one-shot I came up with. I was going to do this quickly, and it's been like 4 days since I started haha I get way too distracted with everything else.

Hope you guys enjoy!

...

There really hasn't been a time in my life that I didn't know that I was in love with my super best friend. I don't quite know if he feels the same, but there's always been a bit of spark between Stan and I.

Throughout our childhood we've held each other close, said I love you to each other and we heard many times people thinking we were gay together. I'll always remember when Stan did everything to get me a kidney to save my life, or when he saved me from the cult I was in or when we had to take care of an egg together.

The one problem standing in the way of me confessing my feelings for him, aside from my nerves, is that bitch of a girlfriend of his. Wendy does have her sweet moments, and she can be a nice girl, but the majority of the time she hates everyone and is a bitch when she doesn't get her way.

Every time I think of Stan and how much I want it to be me that he's holding and not her, tears stream down my cheeks. I just wish something would go my way for once.

I grab my fluffy pillow and bury my tear stained face into the warmth of it. I'm brought out of my sad little world when someone barges into my room.

"Kyleeee, Kyleeeee!" My brother hops onto my bed and pats me on the back gently. I grunt at him hoping he'd go away, but he remains at my side. He's become extremely annoying lately I've noticed.

"What do you want, Ike!" I roll onto my stomach and toss the pillow at his face. He snorts with laughter before poking my cheek.

"Stan is coming over. He just called. I overheard mom talking to him." And just like that Ike hops off of my bed and skips out of my room, but not before looking over his shoulder.

"Oh and apparently he doesn't sound too good…" He shrugs and with that he leaves.

_Stan is coming over? Now?_ It's quite late, but I guess since my mom talked to him she has no problem with him coming over at this time. I slide off of my bed, run to the bathroom to make sure my hair isn't sticking out in a stupid way.

I run my hand through my curly hair and sigh. At least my hair isn't frizzy like it used to be. When we were younger it was a giant Jew fro, but over the years it's calmed down into nice curls.

My heartbeat starts to quicken when I hear the doorbell and I rush to my room, grab a book and jump on my bed. My mom will answer the door and Stan usually just comes straight up to my room.

Excitement fills my entire body when my door opens but my heart drops when I notice Stan's face filled with tears, his cheeks a cherry red. He rushes forward and plops down beside me on the bed.

"St…Stan?" I bolt up from my lying position and place my hand on his shoulder. I keep my hand tightly on his shoulder as he continues to sob into his hands. I feel so bad for him I just want to throw my arms around him and spill out my feelings for him. And that's exactly what I do, well…minus the spilling of my feelings.I throw my arms around his shoulders and pull him close to my chest. One of his hands places on my thigh while the other is still covering his face.

"Stan…wh-what happened?" I quietly squeak out after a few minutes of holding him. Stan is crying so hard he starts to heave and chokes for air, so I decide to rub his back trying to calm him down. After another moment of listening to his painful crying, he finally looks over at me and gives me an attempted smile.

"She…she broke up with me, dude…" My heart speeds up at what he said, and I can't help but feel happy but I don't like seeing him like this.

"I just…I just love her…and she doesn't see that…it's like she can't be happy unless she's cheating on me and making m-me feel like shit…I would do anything to m-make her happy…but it's like she doesn't care…"

"I'm sorry…you…she doesn't deserve you, Stan…you can do so much better…you deserve so much better." I whisper gently into his ear, my hands still rubbing his back soothingly. When his body stops shaking he looks up and his lips meet my chin.

"Kyle…thank you…" The sweetness of his voice makes me lose control and I grab him and push him on his back, straddling his waist. I lean down to wrap my arms around his neck, pushing my lips desperately against his. I can't help but feel a light taste of alcohol on his lips but I shake it off.

"Mhmph…What are you _doing_?" He mumbles against my lips but I die a little inside when I feel his hands grip at my hips, pulling me down against him, our hips grinding together.

"Stan…I just want you to be happy…ok? S-so…let me just do this…" My answer is apparently good enough for him as he leans up to connect our lips again.

"_Mhmm_…" I murmur against his lips as I bring my hands down to undo his jeans, and I break the connection of our lips so I can pull his jeans and boxers down, revealing his massive length.

"Stan…" We lock eyes before I take him into my mouth, loving the sound of his soft moans and the feeling of his fingers lazily tangling themselves into my hair. I complete him off I take another look at him to find him with his eyes squeezed tightly together. I crawl back up and lay on my side, resting my head on his chest and listening to his heavy breathing.

"Stan…can we…you know?" I whisper into the quietness that surrounds us, expecting him to come to his senses and say no but am shocked when he rolls onto his side and kisses my forehead. He slowly strips me of his clothes, tossing them onto the ground.

He takes off his own shirt because my whole body is frozen and won't move. His delicate fingers run over my hardening nipples and presses his lips against mine, saliva running down my chin.

"Yeah…" I stare into his hazy eyes before watching him sit up beside me. I make the first move by rolling onto my stomach and lifting my ass and hips up into the air. My face starts to burn when I hear him chuckle, and my mind can't help but think that this is all some joke.

"What are you doing?" His voice turns to a more serious tone and I heave a sigh of relief at the fact he isn't kidding.

"Um…I-isn't this how…two guys do it?" I bet I look stupid, my whole body is probably red, I know my face is for sure.

"Yeah…but…I'd rather see your face ya know..." At this point if my face and body weren't red, they definitely are now. A surprised giggle escapes my lips as I'm forced onto my back by hands that are slightly rough. He kneels between my open legs and grabs my thighs with a dominating moment our eyes meet I feel a pain of regret go through my whole body. His eyes are filled with sadness and need.

_Of course they are, his girlfriend of many years just broke his heart, and now he needs comfort_. My mouth opens in a silent scream when I feel long fingers enter my body. Pain and pleasure course through my body, and I can't even enjoy it because this whole thing is a mistake.

"Stan…maybe…this isn't a…good idea…" I manage to say through my breathy moans, my hands tightly clenching his sweaty shoulders. He doesn't respond and instead removes his fingers and replaces it with his length. I bit my lip when his fingers dig into my hips, creating tiny red marks on my pale skin. He leans down to whisper into my ear, but the one word makes my heart feel like it's being ripped out of my chest.

"_Wendy_…"

Tears flow from my eyes, but I continue to cling onto him, thrusting my hips up to meet his every thrust, causing him to penetrate deeper. His movements are slow, and I can literally feel the sadness coming from him. My length is weeping between our stomachs, and I want him so much to grab it so he knows it's not Wendy he's with, but I know he won't.

My member needs to be touched so I reach down and pump my own member with one of my hands while my other hand runs through his inky black, perspiring hair.

"Mmhm…ngh…Stan…" As we orgasm together, both of us at this point are crying and holding tightly onto each other, both trying to draw our orgasms out a bit longer. Stan collapses on top of me and before I know it my eyes close and I am surrounded by darkness.

...

My eyes slowly open and I feel a warm body pressed up against my naked body, a strong arm wrapped around my waist. I smile at the warmth encircling my whole body, but my facial expression quickly changes.

Suddenly last night's events flash before my eyes and I dart off of my bed, grabbing at my clothes. Quickly, I throw my clothes on before noticing Stan starting to wake up.

"Ugh…it's so bright…" He groans and puts on of my pillow over his face. I guess he hears me getting ready and he lowers the pillow to give me a strange look.

"Kyle…? What are you doing? I don't even remember staying over here…" Sitting up slowly, he starts grabbing his clothes that are flung everywhere. My face heats up at seeing his naked body, but he doesn't seem to be phased.

"Stan…last night…it was a mistake, it shouldn't have happened…you actually probably don't even remember what happened…"

"_What_? What do you mean?" His voice is raspy, and he scratches his head in a confused matter.

"Obviously you needed comfort…and I wanted to help you out. I'm…I'm sorry, just…let's pretend nothing happened. I'm going for a walk…just…tell my parents when you leave that you're going…"

"Kyle, _wait_!" He grabs my arm and keeps me in place.

"I do remember what we did last night…and-" I rip my arm from his grip and wipe the few tears dripping down my cheeks with the back of my arm.

"_Nothing_ happened! Don't worry about it! I can act like nothing happened between us. I hope you can, too." And with that, I rush out of my room.

"Kyle! Wait!" I hear Stan shout after me, but I ignore his pleas for me to come back. I can't face him, I was just a substitute for Wendy.

"Hey…Kyle, where are ya going?" Ike yells at me before I grab my coat, and hurriedly storm out of my house. The tears freeze on my cheeks and my eyes start to burn and before I know I'm at Stark's Pond. I take a seat on one of the benches, flinching at the coldness and soreness on my bottom.

"Ughh!" My head tilts back and I scream into the bitter cold air, tears still streaming down my face, continuing to freeze on my cheeks.

This sucks. I shouldn't have done that last night, I was being selfish and Stan needed comfort. I took advantage of him, and I never thought I would be like that, I never thought I would use someone like that. I wish he loved me, and I just wish I could tell him that Wendy is a bitch, and he should be with me. I would never cheat on Stan like she has.

When a hand touches my shoulder I basically jump off of the bench and a high-pitched squeal escapes my lips. I look behind me to see Ike sitting there with a smirk planted on his face.

"What the hell, Ike? Did you have to scare me like that?" He giggles into his hands and pats the seat, trying to get me to sit back down.

"Why are you here? You ran out so fast, no one had a chance to see what was wrong with you." His large chocolate, brown eyes stare at me with a look of concern. I feel slightly embarrassed and he's probably going to feel the same way after I tell him what I'm about to say.

"Did it have to do with Stan?" I can feel the blood pumping through my cheeks, causing them to turn tomato red.

"Um…yeah...uhh…he broke up with Wendy last night…and um…we kind of…" A small grin is already plastered on his face, like he knows already, "Slept together…"

"Haha! I _knew_ you guys were gay for each other!" He claps me on the back and I scoff at his cockiness.

"No no…he's not gay…I just…he needed comfort and I was there for him…it was a mistake…plus he had a bit much to drink, too…"

"Kyle, I'm just gonna say this. No straight guy, even if a bit drunk, would sleep with another guy. I don't care how much someone would deny it, they would have to be a bit gay, or at least bi."

We stare at each other for a moment, and maybe he does have a point but I still don't think Stan is even a bit gay, because of how long he's been with Wendy. As soon as I open my mouth to respond, Ike beats me to it.

"I can guarantee that he was with Wendy not because he loved her, but to cover up his sexuality. You need to talk to him again…when he's sober. So talk to him today." He gets up, pats me on the back once more before starting to walk away, back to our house. I stand up quickly and yell to him before he's too far away.

"Ike! B-but what do I- "

"Trust me. When he left the house, he was talking to someone on the phone…just trust me on this okay?"

"Did…he say something to you!" But instead of answering me, he continues to walk away and I'm left wondering what he meant. I take a few deep breaths, watching puffs of air forming in front of my face before walking in the direction of my house._ What does Ike know that I don't know?_ He obviously knows _something_.

I shove my cold, red hands into my pockets while enjoying the silent, peaceful walk back to my house even though my mind is filled with a million thoughts, mostly all about Stan.

...

While the sky becomes dark, and the moon peaks out from the clouds I wonder why I haven't heard from Stan yet. I thought he might have called me by now, but maybe he's feeling embarrassed, too.

"Kyle!" I hear Ike pound on my bedroom door and it scares the crap out of me that I almost fall off of my bed.

"God Ike! What do you want?" He opens my door and pokes his head in, wearing a smart-ass grin.

"Guess who's here?" My mouth dries up, and I feel my body freeze. He can't mean Stan's here, right?

"You should go down to see him." He gives me a wink before closing my door, leaving me blushing and frozen on my a moment, I can finally move my body and I leap off of my bed, hurry down the stairs to see Stan in the front entrance on his cell phone.

"Okay, I need to tell you something and you need to listen to it. K?" I walk up to him about to say something but he puts a finger over his mouth indicating for me to stay quiet.

"Wendy, we're through. I'm breaking up with you. You've cheated on me too many times and you're a bitch." I can hear Wendy's voice on the other end before he hangs up. My mouth and eyes are wide open and my heartbeat feels like it's going to come out of my chest.

"She…she sounded pretty mad before you hung up…you should call her back and tell her it was a jo-" Before I can finish my sentence I'm hushed by his lips on mine. I don't have time to respond before he pulls away, grinning at me.

"Stan…wh-what…why?" I cover my mouth with one of my hands, the heat of my face warming up my hands instantly.

"I remember last night, Kyle. I remember it perfectly, I wasn't drunk. It meant so much to me, and I'm so grateful that you comforted me when I needed it. And I thought that's all it was going to be."

"But…you moaned her name. Obviously you were pretending I was her…" His hands grip my waist, and I bring my hands up to cling onto the fabric of his coat.

"I was sad, Kyle. At the time during sex I kept thinking of her. I'm sorry if that made you upset…but after you passed out, I watched you for a bit and thought to myself…how much I care for you. I thought I loved Wendy…but, I was wrong…it's you…it's _always_ been you, Kyle…" I bury my face into his chest and start to sob, feeling a bit girly for crying this much, but I can't help myself, I feel so happy. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and pull him closer to me.

"Are…you sure this is okay? I mean, this means we're gay…it'll be tough, people will probably h-hate us…and you don't deserve it…"

"Kyle stop. Seriously, this is what I want, I want you. I'm fine with people hating us, I don't give a shit what people think of me, I like you way more than people's opinions on me."

"Stan…I like you, too. I really do. Did…last night mean anything to you…?" He slowly pulls away from me, and looks down at me, staring at me with those crystal blue eyes of his. They're filled with kindness, and I can see in his eyes that he's telling the truth.

"If you don't believe me, we'll just have to do it again, won't we?" We both shyly smile at each other before lunging at each other to connect our lips again. His tongue pushes it's way into my mouth and massages mine gently._ Oh my god, this feels incredible_, I think to myself as we exchange saliva.

I hug him around the neck, pulling him close to me and enjoy the feeling of his hands on my lower back, pushing our groins together. We hum into each other's mouths until we hear someone clearing their throat, forcing us to part our lips.

"Wow guys, you shouldn't do that right at the front door. Someone might see you." We turn around to find a grinning Ike, sitting on one of the steps.

"We saw it." Our heads turn in the other direction to find my parents standing there, giving us half smiles.

"We figured it'd happen eventually…" They walk passed us and start going upstairs, patting Ike on the head.

"Mom…dad, you're okay…with this?" My mom turns back towards us and gives us a kind smile.

"Of course, bubbalah. Just use condoms." Stan and I look at each other and burst out in laughter.

"Alright, well goodnight guys. Try not to be too loud tonight, especially you Kyle." And with that, Ike stands up and heads back to his room, silently closing his door. I turn the lights off and lace my fingers with Stan, pulling him up the stairs to my room. We don't say anymore to each other, we both know what we need and this time, I know it's not a mistake.

It will be _my_ name he whispers into my ear tonight, not hers.

...

Leave a review if you enjoyed :)

Still working on the second chapter of my two-shot and the sequel for my other story, so check them out when they're up :D

So in this, Stan wasn't drunk, he may have had a bit but not enough to be drunk. And I didn't want him to be forceful because I can't see Stan being an asshole like that, and raping him. It was suppose to be a serious story but I had to add a bit of humour at the end.

If there are grammar or spelling mistakes I do apologize.


End file.
